


Miscommunication

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, picking a tuxedo for prom is more difficult than you’d think if you don’t know what color you’re supposed to be wearing. Even more so when you forget to ask your date to prom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

Matt, Burnie, Geoff and Joel were crowded around the large, plastic-sheet filled binder on the counter of the tux rental place. Matt kept insisting on licking his thumb before turning the page, much to Geoff’s disgust. Burnie’s nose was nearly on the pages, and Joel, towering over all of them, didn’t care for the collective smell of his best friends. They were all mumbling about the styles of suits they were going to get for prom. Burnie was going for something that would shape his figure, Matt wanted something that would make him look the absolute snazziest, Geoff wanted to look at least complimentary to his date, and Joel?  Well, Joel was starting to not care anymore. 

The woman behind the corner clicked her tongue, showing her slowly growing impatience with the group of seniors. Joel shot up a glare, hoping to convey to her that they don’t have to be getting their tuxes from her. There’s another place half an hour over that they could happily get their tuxes from. The two of them had a battle of the glares before she ‘tch’d’ again and submitted, propping herself against the wall and crossing her arms. 

“Has anything caught your eyes yet, guys?” Joel prodded. 

Burnie made a noise before answering, “Yeah, I saw something awhile back. It was a darker grey but had black panels on it. It would look great with Ashley’s marigold yellow dress.” 

“Yeah,” Matt piped in, “There was something just right a page ago that would work with Anna’s mint green.”

Geoff yawned and backed off from the book, “Actually. I think I’m just going to get a nice black shirt and lighter slacks and pair them up with suspenders.” 

Joel cocked an eyebrow, “Well, why don’t you at least say something so you can start getting measured, and I can have a decent look through?” 

The all looked at him like the thought didn’t dawn on them before. They’d all gotten so excited looking through all the styles they forgot they were supposed to be picking one. Matt and Burnie waved the woman over and she took them both behind a screen to get all measured up. Geoff leaned against the counter and Joel started thumbing through the book. Nothing seemed to appeal to him. 

“So,” Geoff started, “What’s your color again?”   
Joel stopped, dropping the the page he was tugging.“I.. uh. Now that you mention it. I don’t know? Man. I don’t know why I don’t know.” He pulled out his phone and tapped a well-memorized phone number. 

 

\--

 

Ray wasn’t particularly doing anything that early Saturday afternoon. As usual, Michael and Gavin were over and they were all playing a few matches of Halo.It was a tradition for the Juniors. Ray was stretched out across the moss-green couch and the pair were squatting in front, screaming at the television. Ray’s lead was tremendous on the two of them, so when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, he just let them continue on without pausing. 

Joel’s name was on the phone screen. 

Why was Joel calling him? Joel never called him. Hell, they rarely talked at all besides at school. 

Ray shrugged before hitting the green phone icon, accepting the call. “Hey man, what’s up?” 

“Hey.” Joel’s voice had an odd nervous breathiness to it. “What color tux should I be getting?” 

Ray furrowed his brow. “Uh. Why are you asking me?” 

There was a pause on Joel’s end, echoing Ray’s growing confusion. “Well. We need to match, don’t we?”

Now it was Ray’s turn to pause. Michael and Gavin stopped playing as well and started listening in. Gavin asked quietly who Ray was talking to and Michael punched him on the arm. 

“Joel?” Ray was careful about his tone, “what are you talking about?” 

Joel laughed nervously, Ray imagined the sweat beading on his forehead. “We-- We need to match colors-- Unless you don’t want to, I’m fine with that. We could be our own or something. It’d make prom all the more interesting.” 

Ray cracked a smile, finally putting the pieces together. “Since when are we going to prom?”

The phone went dead. 

 

\--

 

Joel stared at the blinking “call ended” screen on his phone. “Shit. I forgot to ask.”

Geoff looked at him. “Joel?” 

Joel returned the glance, eyes wide and full of fear. “I forgot to ask.” He repeated himself more quietly this time.

“What are you--?” 

“I fucking forgot to ask!” Joel started toward the screen Burnie and Matt were behind.

“Joel?” Matt and Burnie asked in unison as he appeared, moving to Burnies jacket, which was draped over a chair. He repeated “I forgot. I forgot. I forgot. I fucking forgot” over and over again. He fished through Burnie’s pockets until he found what he was looking for and dashed out front. 

The three that remained heard Burnie’s old Ford’s engine rev to life and the tires screech out of the parking lot. 

“That FUCKER TOOK MY KEYS!” Burnie screeched.

 

\--

 

Ray’s phone buzzed again. Joel was calling. He hesitated on picking up the phone, but answered it anyway. 

“Are you home right now?” Joel forcefully asked before Ray could even get in a hello.

“I--” Ray stammered, “I am?” 

“Don’t. Go. Anywhere.” Joel commanded. “Except for answering the door. You can do that. But otherwise don’t move! Don’t go anywhere. Don’t do anything. Keep your ass planted.”  
Joel hung up the phone. Ray was left speechless. Michael and Gavin burst out laughing. 

“Oh shit.” Michael said between laughs, “He’s gonna get your ass!” 

 

A few minutes later, they heard the loud engine approaching the house, marking Joel’s arrival. The vehicle was left running as Joel all but sprinted to the door and slammed on the doorbell repeatedly, adding a few pounding knocks for good measure. 

Ray answered the door sheepishly, feeling tiny under the seniors intense glare. 

“Ray.” Joel all but barked.

Ray took a step back. “Uh-- Uh. Hi?” 

Joel pulled out a raggedy looking bouquet of flowers and shoved them into Ray’s chest. “Ray Narvez Jr. Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”   
Blush burned across Ray’s face, and it only burned harder as Michael and Gavin’s laugher was renewed by the ridiculousness of the situation.   
“Uh.” Ray said with the most practiced of graces. 

“Ray.” Joel’s eyes started pleading, “Will you.. Please… go to prom with me?” 

“Say yes, dumbass!” Michael called.

“Yes!” Ray said, more out of Michael’s command than actually forming the answer himself. 

For a moment, Ray thought that Joel was about to jump to high heaven from the way his face beamed with God’s holy light. “OH my god, thank you!” He nearly squealed. Joel lurched forward and hugged the much smaller man, not caring that he was squishing the bouquet between them. Ray hugged back out of habit. But before Ray could let go, Joel slid down past his waist, tightened his grip and lifted Ray straight off the ground and tossed the lad over his shoulder.

Ray yelped in surprise but couldn’t make himself fight back. “Joel! W-what are we doing?!” 

Joel chuckled and turned towards the truck. 

  
“Getting you a tux. Now what color are we wearing?”


End file.
